Consumer demand for smaller and more powerful personal electronics devices drives innovation to adapt existing device components for new and/or multiple purposes. Many laptop computers and accessory keyboards include surface area that does not a serve a functional electronic utility. For example, some devices include surface area near a keyboard or touchpad that is largely unused except as a mechanical support or resting place for a user's wrists.